


Putting Away the Past

by Kaylele



Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exes, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Moving On, Moving Out, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Kuroo's coming by to pick up his stuff and he's not very pleased with his ex-fiance's new roommate.Rated mature for adult concepts
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707493
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Putting Away the Past

**Author's Note:**

> All of this takes place after the events of "Finding a New Home in You"

Akaashi watched as Kenma seemed to glide across the living room, picking up various items in sealing them away in boxes. Occasionally, a random phone call would steal away his attention, but not for long. They made casual conversation while Kenma packed away Kuroo-San's personal belongings. He was coming this afternoon to pick them up. 

"Are you sure I should be here when he arrives?" Akaashi asked, his voice soft and almost timid. 

Kenma merely shrugged, picking up the now full box and placing it next to the others. 

"I don't see why not." 

"What if he…" Akaashi's face turned a light shade of pink as he looked away. "Nevermind."

Kenma stared at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the boxes. 

"This is their fault, Akaashi-San." The blond reminded him, "not ours… we're just trying to deal with the aftermath." 

"I know…" Akaashi sighed. 

It was hard to remember that, though. Staying with his neighbor's ex-fiance seemed kind of wrong. Even if it wasn't his fault, it felt like he was crossing some sort of unmentioned boundary. Almost like he was the one cheating or something… even though that was incredibly ridiculous. Him and Kozume-San were nothing more than neighbors.. friends at most. Plus they were both single now. But still… the nagging feeling didn't seem to want to leave. At that moment, the doorbell rang, pulling Akaashi away from his thoughts. 

"Shit," Kenma muttered under his breath. 

The blond crossed the living room in a matter of seconds, flinging the door open. Standing there was Kuroo, a small frown on his face. 

"What are you doing here?" Kenma grumbled. 

"I told you I was coming for my stuff." The older boy muttered, making his way inside. 

"You're early. I'm not done packing it all up yet." 

Kuroo looked around, taking in the sight of his old home. It was a lot emptier now. Most of their pictures had been removed from the wall and anything that Kuroo had bought (including their old curtains) were now shoved into boxes. 

"The rest of your stuff is in the bedroom." Kenma mentioned, shoving a full box into his hands. "Load up your shit, I can go grab it for you." 

Kuroo stared down at Kenma for a brief moment. He looked as beautiful as ever, his hair pulled back in a short ponytail and his lips shiny and soft. Was it wrong to still want him? Even after everything that had happened? Even after he fucked up? His eyes trailed down his body, drinking him in. This was probably the last time he would ever see him and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't heartbreaking. He sighed, trying to look past Kenma. Trying to focus on something else entirely. The floor? No. The couch maybe? Akaashi? Wait… Akaashi? What was Akaashi doing here, he wondered. 

"Kuroo." Kenma snapped, pulling him away from his thoughts. "I said-" 

"No," Kuroo muttered softly, shaking his head. "I mean-... Let me help you in the bedroom." 

Before Kenma could protest, Kuroo had set down the full box and grabbed an empty one, walking down the hall with it. Kuroo waited until Kenma had made his way inside the bedroom before he closed the door, locking it behind them. 

"What's Akaashi doing here?" Kuroo whispered harshly. 

"He needed a place to stay." Kenma replied flatly. 

"And you just let him move in? No questions asked?" 

The blond shrugged, folding up Kuroo's clothes and placing them in the box. 

"It seemed like the easiest option." 

"The easi- How is that even an option at all? You barely know him, Kit-" 

"Why do you care?" Kenma snapped, throwing a pair of boots in the box. "It's not like you live here anymore." 

"But you're my fia-..." Kuroo started but cut himself off, "Y'know what? Fine. Do whatever you want. I don't care." 

"Good."

The two worked in silence from then on, packing up the rest of Kuroo's things and placing them in his car. It was an awkward silence, really. One filled with tension and cold glances. Once everything was done, Kuroo sighed again, his eyes meeting Kenma's. 

"So…" Kuroo said, leaning up against his car. "How long is Akaashi going to be here?" 

Kenma rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He really didn't want to be having this conversation. Not with Kuroo. 

"I don't know." 

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Kuroo snapped. 

"I mean… I'm letting him stay for a week and if things go well then…" 

"Then?" 

"He might become a permanent roommate." 

"A perma-... Kenma!" Kuroo shouted, his voice filled with anger. "What do you even need a roommate for? You make bank and this house is almost paid off." 

"Why do you care so much? It's none of your business anyways." Kenma muttered. 

Kuroo gritted his teeth. Kenma could be so incredibly stubborn and reckless sometimes. He barely even knew Akaashi and now he was going to let him be a permanent roommate in his house? Oh, hell no. Not on Kuroo's watch. 

"Believe it or not I still actually give a shit about you!" The other boy snapped. 

"Well stop." Kenma snapped back. "I don't need you to care about me anymore." 

"Well you obviously need someone to."

Kenma narrowed his eyes and turned away. 

"I can take care of myself, Kuroo. I'm not a child… but if you're so concerned, perhaps I'll ask Akaashi-San to." 

That was the last straw and Kenma knew it. With his back still turned, he listened to the sweet sound of Kuroo finally, fucking leaving. His car door opening and slamming shut, followed by the hum of an engine and screeching tires. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't think Kuroo-San is very fond of me." Akaashi mentioned once Kenma had come back inside. 

"It's a good thing he doesn't live here then." Kenma replied, taking a drink of his soda. 

"He said if I fucked you he would hunt me down and kill me." 

Kenma coughed, choking on his drink and Akaashi stood up, patting his back, trying to help. 

"Kuroo's an idiot." Kenma muttered, once he had regained his composure. "Don't listen to him."


End file.
